Some things are meant to be
by Celticgirl84
Summary: Time can't always heal the hurt. Now time has passed can things go back to how it should. REDDIE are back
1. Chapter 1

_I know I have a few fics on the go, but this has just come to mind, and I have to get it written as soon as possible before the kids get home from an outing with their Grandparents._

**Some things are just meant to be. Chapter one.**

**Graduation**

She got out of the taxi on University Avenue at the Main Entrance to the University of Glasgow. It looked exactly like it had when she had came here for years transfer over 20 years ago, except they had removed the gigantic dinosaur which overlooked the main gate.

She walked up the familiar path and up the stairs to the east quadrangle to see a mass of students in their robes. For most getting this degree was their biggest achievement of their life.

Her favourite tree was still there, she could remember at Autumn when the leaves would turn colour and fall, the entire quadrangle would be a mass of red, golds and brown. She walked under the cloisters to the other side and soon seen who she was looking for.

"Auntie, Auntie" a little blonde girl shouted and ran to her, she opened her arms and scooped the little girl up.

"Oh Isla, look how pretty your are" she said whilst planting a kiss on her head. She looked round for her nephew who was standing with his girl friend, both in the same robes.

"I'm so glad you made it" he said walking over and giving his Aunt a kiss and cuddle.

"Of course I would come, I'm just so proud of you" she said.

She turned to see the one man she was nervous of seeing. The feeling was strange, she was desperate to see him, but at the same time her nerves were showing.

"Don't worry, he is just as nervous about seeing you" he nephew said as the man approached.

**Please review, I hope you all enjoyed and wonder if anyone can guess who the characters are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you Sarah, your right of course. xx**

**To really get a sense of these chapters, it might be an idea to google Bute Hall, Glasgow university and the Cloisters at Glasgow Uni. It will give you an understanding of where this is set, better than I could ever write.**

"Rachel" Eddie said with the same husky voice that makes Rachel go weak at the knees.

"Eddie" she replied not sure what she should do, it had been 4 years since they parted.

"So, where's Adam?" Eddie asked since Rachel was on her own.

"We split up, it's a long story, but to cut it short he was having an affair with one of the waitresses at his restaurant" Rachel said not really too upset by the fact. She never truly loved Adam, she just didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Oh, sorry to hear that Rach" he replied.

"No one other than you or Phil has ever called me Rach, its been a while" she said whilst giggling like a nervous school girl.

"Mel is over there" he said pointing to the café at the west end of the cloister, she is meant to be getting us coffee, do you want on?" he asked.

"No thanks, it just feels very strange being back here, that was where I spent a year" she said pointing to a door that said "English"" on the outside.

"I bet it was great studying here, it's a beautiful campus, I know Philip is going to miss it"

"It is, It just feels like a magic wonderland"

"It's like Hogwarts, that's what my Daddy said" Isla said.

Isla didn't know the history between her father and Aunt. She had never seen them together before, they always came at separate time.

Eddie would pick her up at the weekend, and Rachel would normally visit her and her Mummy when Eddie wasn't there. Even at Birthday parties they always managed to avoid each other. They both told themselves it would be easier that way.

Melissa came out of the café and seen her sister and the father of her daughter, she suddenly felt very guilty. She loved Rachel, but she also loved Eddie. Without each other they were both miserable. She soon decided, she was going to play matchmaker.

"Rachel" Melissa said as she handed Eddie both the coffees so she could hug her sister.

"I'm so glad you came up, it means the world to Philip"

"I wouldn't miss it, I just can't believe my baby nephew is graduating"

It was soon time for the service which was taking place in Bute Hall. Rachel walked though and suddenly she was transformed to 1992, this is where she sat her exams this year. The building hadn't changed, it was exactly as it was then. The stain glass windows with images of the familiar writers, philosophers, theologians, saints and scientists.

They were soon sitting, when the dean came through, Rachel spotted the old cap, which was used for the graduates, the hat was hundreds of year old, she pointed it out to her niece who was in owe of the grandeur of the hall. Soon the graduates were singing the Latin graduation song before the ceremony took place. It wasn't long before Philip was walking up to be capped and given his certificate. Melissa, Eddie and Rachel were so proud of Philip who had managed to gain a 2:1 in English and French literature.

Soon, the mixed up family were sitting in a restaurant having a lovely dinner. The discussion soon moved on to what Rachel was planning. She had began teaching again, not long after her wedding, as much as she thought she loved Adam, teaching was her blood. She had been to a couple of different school, but had just left teaching in an inner-city school in Manchester for a move North.

"Well, let's just say whilst up here, I have some business to deal with. I have an interview with Inverclyde council. They have taken on Waterloo Road since it moved here last year, and Michael Byrne has left"

"You have to be kidding" Eddie said

"No, Tom called to tell me there was a job opening"

"No, its just, I have an interview at with Inverclyde council too, but not of the heads role. Tom called to tell me that Matt Chalk had left, and Sian the deputy head. He was joint deputy, but with giving Grantly a kidney and all he's going to be out of it for a while"

"Mum" Philip said "Why did you want me to get Mr Clarkson's want to speak to you the other week" Philip said.

Philip was putting 2 and 2 together, and coming up with 4. Josh had got in contact with him a few weeks ago on facebook. His Dad had asked him to see if he could get Philip for Eddie's number. Mel had found out, and set her matchmaking plan in motion a few weeks ago, by not only giving Tom, Eddies number but Rachel's also. She had also planted the seed in Toms head that they wanted both Eddie and Rachel.

**So, this fic is set at now, at the end of the last series, but Tom did not die. For the purpose of fan fiction Michael will be in the fic, but I have made him a few years older and given him an older sister Skye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Skye was excited that her Dad was picking her and Michael up, he had just spend a fortnight in Scotland with his other family, but now, it was just going to be Michael, Skye and Eddie, for a whole week. She couldn't wait.

Eddie parked outside Allison's house, he didn't know how he was going to tell the kids, Scotland was not that close, and he knew that he wouldn't get as much time with the kids once he had moved. But, they didn't need him not as much as Isla did, they had a stable mother in Allison.

"Dad" Skye shouted as she ran to hug him whilst he was still half way up the garden path

"Someone's excited" Eddie said as he kissed his eldest daughters head

"I can't wait, you said we were going on a trip, where to?" she asked excitedly

"Well, love let me in so I can talk to your Mum and brother" he said softly as Skye finally let him go.

They were sitting in the living room, Eddie was nervous about giving his big news to Allison, her new boyfriend was there, and Eddie wasn't sure he liked him yet.

"I have a new job" Eddie said

"Oh, that's wonderful" Allison replied

The kids weren't too bothered about this, Eddie had been to various schools in the past few years

"It's just, the school is in Scotland" Eddie said

"You're leaving us again" Skye shouted as she ran to her bedroom

Skye ran into her room and flopped onto the bed, she grabbed her pillow and held it under her face trying to muffle her tears. She loved spending time with her Dad, he understood her, he treated her well. He was strict, but she knew it was what she needed.

Her mum was flaky, and her new boyfriend didn't care much for Skye or Michael. He had his own children, who visited every other weekend, and that suited him.

"Skye, sweetheart" Eddie said whilst knocking on her door

"Go Away" she shouted

"Honey, I'm not abandoning you, its only 4 hours drive, I'll still come up ever week to get you on a Friday"

"No you wont, you might for the first month, but then you'll not be bothered anymore and I won't see you again. That's what happened to my friend Sophie, her Dad moved to London, and now she never sees him"

"Skye, I promise, that won't happen, now why don't you come with us, I'll show you where I'm moving too and you can see if you like it or not"

Eventually Skye agreed to go up to Scotland with her Dad.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was thrilled to be moving up to Scotland, she had been offered the job at Waterloo Road almost immediately after her interview. There was a lot she had to do, a house to buy, or rent to begin with if she couldn't find one, a doctors to register with etc. She had been looking at Greenock or Gourock.

Mel had found a house in Livingston, her new job was in Edinburgh, which being at the other end of the M8 from Eddie and her sister was far away enough not to bump into them at the supermarket, but still close enough that she would have her family by her if she needed.

Eddie had found a house in Gourock, this was the town to the West of Greenock, it was slightly more well to do, and a lovely wee town on the coast.

Philip was going back to university for a year to do his PGCE to become a teacher, this wasn't the job he wanted to do when he left school, but now after 4 years of leaving school he realised that like his aunt this was his passion.

Skye and Michael had come up to Scotland, they both loved his house, and the fact it was so close to the coast, it had been an unusually hot summer, and they had spent their days at the outdoor pool on the esplanade. Skye, however, did not want to go home, she begged her dad to let her move in.

"Skye, sweetheart, you know I would love for you to move here, but would you not miss your Mum?" Eddie asked

"No, Dad, please, I want to be with you" she begged

"Let's talk about it with your Mum when we get you back to Manchester"

The 4 hour drive was unbearable, Skye refused to talk, Michael slept for most of it, and Eddie felt guilty. He had 4 children, one had died, 2 were going to be 4 hour away, and the other he had with the love of his lives sister. This wasn't how he had imagined being a father would be, but he loved all his children, and would love nothing more than having all of them living with him full time.

They soon pulled up outside Allison's house. Skye ran upstairs to her room slamming the door. Jenny and Paul her step brother and sister were still there, of course they were being spoilt rotten, and Jenny had messed up the bedroom they shared when they were there. But, there was no use in complaining, she knew they would take her side, they always did.

"Allison, Skye isn't happy, she has been begging me to let her live with me" Eddie said as he sat with a cup of tea.

Michael had run off to play with his younger brother Paul

"No way Eddie, she is staying here" Allison said

"I told her I would discuss it with you, but she seems unhappy"

"Eddie, you can't come in and tell me she is unhappy, your not here every day, you don't see the moods and tantrums that she has"

"OK, look, its fine, I'll pick them up in a fortnight" Eddie said before saying goodbye to the kids and leaving.

**Please Review if you like this. I haven't had many so not sure if there are people reading this or not. And Reviews make me happy xx**


End file.
